The older practice of installing a main pipe line, such as a main sewer line, and including at selected spaces connecting subassemblies for side or branch pipe lines, such as side sewers or laterals, is essentially no longer followed. This is true because it has been found to be easier and lower in cost to later excavate and to then tap, i.e. tie into, the main with a lateral, than to spend time in locating the previously buried branch stubs, i.e. the connecting subassemblies. Therefore, there have been comparatively recent inventions directed at providing the connecting subassemblies, such as:
The Pioneer sewer saddle manufactured by Hersey Products, Inc., 250 Elm Street, Dedham Mass. 02026, which includes a cast iron saddle especially formed to receive a lateral and to fit the curvature of a main, with this casting being liquid tight itself and being sealed to the lateral by a M-ring and sealed to the main by using a mastic sealer on its contoured surfaces abutting the main. Liquid tight castings of many sizes must be stocked and handled;
The Daigle D-50 Universal sewer saddle manufactured by Daigle Aqua, Inc., P.O. Box 984, Plattsburgh, N.Y. 12901, also requires a liquid tight casting which receives an O-ring for sealing about the exterior surface of a branch pipe, i.e. a lateral, and utilizes an especially formed gasket positioned between the liquid tight casting and outside of the main;
A sanitary sewer tapping tee, offered under the trademark, Quik-Way, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,042, entitled, Sewer Tap, is arranged by Dwight W. Fowler to utilize one O-ring seal to seal both around the lateral and the main, when utilizing an especially formed curved clamping plate; and
A connection assembly between a lateral and a sewer pipe is disclosed by Albert J. Jones in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,988 wherein he uses an elastic sleeve to serve in sealing both the lateral and the main sewer pipes. This elastic sleeve is inserted into a hole in the main and about the lateral. A tubular wedge is inserted inside the elastic sleeve where it is inserted into the hole in the main. A hose clamp is tightened about the exterior of the elastic sleeve improving its seal about the lateral.
Although all of these comparatively recent inventions are recognized for their merits they represent connecting subassemblies which require a reasonably high level of skill to be exercised by their installers. For example the sewer tap illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,042, was known to be wrongly installed with the lateral extending into the interior of the main. Moreover, even though the initial installation might have been correct, because of the lack of a positive stop or abutment, subsequent earth movements have been known to cause the unwanted entry of the end of the lateral into the main. Moreover on certain larger installations the end of the lateral had to be contoured to avoid its entry into the main. Such contouring is often done at the job site. However, some manufacturers contour the ends of the laterals in the factory, which adds to the cost of the branch pipes. Also because contoured end pipes are needed, they must be timely and especially ordered and often stocked, thereby adding to the overall costs of these installations. The insert placed inside the elastic sleeve of Albert Jones' connection joint, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,988, is believed to require a high level of skill to insure the correct initial placement and the continued correct placement of this insert called a tubular wedge. Both the inner ends of the tubular wedge and elastic sleeve are formed essentially alike so they will not enter into the interior of the main. Their precise placements are critical. In the Pioneer sewer saddle and the Daigle sewer saddle, especially formed castings which must be liquid tight are utilized. For these and other reasons, there remained a need to provide yet another liquid piping saddle assembly to connect a branch pipe to a main pipe, i.e. a lateral to a main.